Display furniture and, in particular, modular display furniture is frequently used in department and other types of retail stores to display goods for sale. A typical piece of display furniture has a glass enclosure, one or more shelves for displaying goods thereon within the glass enclosure, and one or more lights for illuminating the interior of the glass enclosure. Modular display furniture ordinarily includes several units, wherein each unit has a separate glass enclosure for displaying goods therein. The units are typically arranged in a pattern to form an attractive display and/or to form an area behind the units to accommodate sales people.
Known display furniture is typically custom designed for each retailer's particular application and to fit within a particular floor plan. Because the furniture is custom designed, it typically has a heavy construction and includes many components that are assembled together in a permanent fashion. Thus, it is ordinarily an expensive and time consuming process to design, manufacture, ship, set up, and later knock down known display furniture. Moreover, such display furniture typically lacks any versatility in its ability to be arranged in more than one pattern. These disadvantages can result in substantial increases in a retail store owner's overhead costs.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to overcome the problems of known display furniture.